Ronmione Episode 1 You Found Me
by HarryPotterFanFics
Summary: This is the first episode in the Ronmione series. It is based on the Harry Potter characters, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. This episode is called "You Found Me" by the Fray. First few episodes will be rated K and will later go to T


_Ronmione_

"_I love you."_

This is a short story that I wrote about the Harry Potter Couple, Ronmione. The first episode is called "You Found Me" and is named after the hit song by The Fray. I do not own any of the names in this fan fiction. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, whom owns the small part of Love for Books in my heart.

_Episode 1 – You Found Me_

Hermione Granger ran down the Girl's dormitory steps. She burst through the hole in the wall, the fat lady shouting curses at her, as she went.

Finally, she reached the large doors to the Great Hall; she burst through them, and saw the 4 long house tables, lined up perfectly.

She walked to the end of the Gryffindor table, grinning at him. She had waited for so long to see him, and now finally, Ron Weasley sat there, alone.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't show." Ron said.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't decide what to wear." Hermione said.

"You look brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

It was true. Hermione was looking her best. Her usual poofy, out of control hair was forced straight, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

Hermione sat down, beside Ron.

"I am so afraid to tell you…"

"Don't worry, Hermione. I promise not to laugh."

Hermione, smiled and opened her mouth to speak, and so did Ron.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

They both awkwardly turned away from each other.

"I always have." Ron said.

"I have loved you sense I first met your eyes, in first year." Hermione said.

"Me too," Ron said, and scooted closer to her.

Suddenly, they seemed almost glued together, as their lips met.

It seemed like a long time that they had been kissing. It felt like a few years, to Hermione, because she had waited so long for this moment.

Finally, they broke apart, and Ron stood up.

Hermione stood up.

Ron held her hand in his.

They walked out of the Great Hall, together.

They walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and they sat down beside each other, on a sofa.

They sat there for a long time, speechless. They had no idea what to say to each other. They had just been kissing for probably about an hour, and they each had nothing to say.

Suddenly, the hole in the wall opened, and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stepped through, holding hands.

Sitting so close together, they each scooted as far away from each other as possible, so Harry and Ginny wouldn't have suspicions.

"Hermione, Ron? What are you doing up so late?" Ginny asked.

"We couldn't get to sleep. We both met together, here." Hermione replied.

"Oh, I see." Harry said.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs. It was obvious, now.

"We were just wandering around." Ginny replied.

"Ah, so you fancy her?" Ron said.

Hermione nudged him even harder in the ribs, but Ron seemed not to notice.

Ron had to have brought up the subject, now.

Hermione knew that it had been coming – "What about you and Hermione, huh? We haven't seen you two all night." Ginny said.

"That's because we were here, and you were there." Hermione said.

"No worries, Ginny. It's really late. We should get to sleep." Harry said.

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny cried.

"You know how it is when you can't get to sleep, it's frustrating." Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny said, "See you tomorrow, Harwy." Ginny said, and walked up the stairs.

"What the _hell _is Harwy?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron. It's my pet name_._"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione burst into laughter.

"See you guys tomorrow," Harry said, wand walked up the Boys' Dormitory steps.

Hermione and Ron were alone, again. They both hoped it would stay this way.

Ron scooted back to Hermione, until they were both squished onto one sofa cushion.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I sat at the edge of my bed, thinking to myself, 'I love Harry.'

But at the same time, I couldn't stand not knowing what Ron and Hermione were up to.

I slipped my slippers on, and tiptoed across the room. I exited the door, and silently and slowly walked down the steps that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

The back of the couch faced the bottom of the steps, but I could see Ron and Hermione's heads. They were definetly closer than they would normally be.

Ron's P.O.V.

I love Hermione, more than anyone else. I've never felt this way about any other girl.

This is the second time I've kissed her, tonight. This is great, I've always waited for it.

I feel like someone is watching the two of us, though. I can feel eyes watching our heads, but I'm not turning away, I may disappoint Hermione.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Is someone watching Ron and I? It feels so weird. I can feel two eyes watching us. Maybe I should look, but what if I disappoint Ron?

I have got to look for someone. Oh my, I hope no one is there. I wonder if Ron knows there's someone else there? I hope it's not Ginny, that would be really embarrassing.

Harry's P.O.V.

I lie on my bed, awake. Staring at the ceiling.

'Where is Ron?' I thought to myself, 'He's never taken this long, before. I usually talk to him before bed.'

I shoved the blankets off of myself, and tip-toed over to the door.

Suddenly, Neville awoke.

"Harry, where are you going?" Neville asked.

"I'm just…going to the washroom." I replied.

Ron's P.O.V.

Alright, there is definetly someone watching us.

"Hermione?" I whispered, trying not to stop kissing her.

"Yeah?"

"I think someone is watching us."

"Ya, I'm pretty sure, too."

"Do you want to look?"

"Okay, Ron."

We both lifted our heads and saw Ginny, standing there, shocked.

"What are _you _guys doing?" Ginny asked.

"Go away, Ginny." Hermione said.

I was completely surprised. I had never heard Hermione talk to anyone like _that, _before.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from the Boys' dormitory steps.

'I hope it's not Harry' I thought to myself.

Hermione and I hid as well as we could, and with only a few seconds nottice, Harry arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny stood there, smiling.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry said, scanning the room. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Well, actually," Ginny began to smirk and blush…

I burst out from behind the couch.

"All 3 of us were playing Hide and Seek." I said.

Hermione popped out.

"Aha! Got you, Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh! Looks like You Found Me!"

Ronmione

_Episode 2 – Halo_

_Coming soon to Fan Fiction_

When I wrote this Fan Fiction, I tried to concentrate on Harry Potter's spotlight. I realised that most of the Harry Potter, mainly focused on him (Obviously,) so I wanted for there to be a Fan Fiction that was mainly about Hermione and Ron. They had always both been my favorite characters in the story, so I always wondered what would happen to them.

I enjoyed writing this story. The second episode is inspired by Beyonce's "Halo"

I hope that all readers all looking forward to the next episode, and I will try to post it on Fan Fiction as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading.

P.S. In case you haven't noticed, at the end of the first episode it says, You Found Me" which is the name of the episode. I will try to use the name of the title in every episode so that I makes sense.


End file.
